leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = 2SPOOKY5ME |Highlights = * League of Legends 10th Anniversary * 2019 Harrowing skins * Eternals payed achievement system |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Limited) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Tales from the Rift 2019 profileicon.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border profileicon.png|Witch's Brew Blitzcrank Border Count Kassadin Border profileicon.png|Count Kassadin Border Bewitching Miss Fortune Border profileicon.png|Bewitching Miss Fortune Border Annie-versary Border profileicon.png|Annie-versary Border The following Emotes have been added to the store: Trick or Treat Emote.png|Trick or Treat Boo! Emote.png|Boo! Making Mischief Emote.png|Making Mischief I Won! Emote.png|I Won! The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Tales from the Rift 2019 Ward.png|Tales from the Rift 2019 League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where he would sometimes get an extra spin. ; * ** Ivern now dashes to 125 attack range. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus damage against monsters reduced to 40 from 55. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 325 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Root duration increased to (0.18 per 100 units). This is capped at 1000 units traveled.}} from (0.18 per 100 units). This is capped at 1000 units traveled.}} ; * ** Second basic attack is now an on-hit effect from on attack. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 100. * ** Grey health stored reduced to from . ; * ** Box duration reduced to 40 seconds from 60. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 530 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ** Base armor increased to 23 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Health ratio increased to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; * Ability damage increased to from . Traits ; * Bonus armor reduced to 40 from 45. ; * Item disable duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ; * Damage blocked reduced to from . ; * Chance to gain double attack speed increased to from . ; * Bonus ability power changed to from . Preseason 2020 :These preseason 2020 changes should be released on V9.23. Preseason 2020 Gameplay: Rise of the Elements ;Elemental Rift * The third drake transforms the Rift before it spawns and after that, its element will be the only one to spawn for the remainder of the game. The transformation on the Rift occurs on the same areas, which are the dragon pit and the buff camps. The first three dragons are now always different from each other. ** Infernal Rift: The sunders the Rift, creating new pathways through buff camps and burning away their brush. In addition, the dragon pit itself becomes the molten domain, crumbling the walls at the mouth of the pit. New paths make opportunities for a quick flank or sidestep that your opponent isn't expecting. ** Ocean Rift: The brings new life to the Rift, causing existing brush to expand, fresh patches of brush to grow around the dragon pit, and the environment to flood with pools of water. In addition, plants sprout up in each jungle quadrant. Sneak around the jungle or look for a new ambush opportunity. ** Cloud Rift: The power spawns air currents flowing through the jungle and dragon pit, speeding up champions in the vicinity. Dodge skillshots or make a swift collapse on your enemies trying to sneak a far away objective. ** Mountainous Rift: The triggers a seismic shift throughout the Rift. Bluffs of rock erupt from the earth, making for some scary new choke points and ambush locations, most notably across the mouth of the dragon pit itself. Extra tight spaces give opportunities for big AoE wombos and create some interesting new hiding spots with fog of war. ;Elemental Buffs and Dragon Souls * The Elemental Drakes themselves still grant different flavors of permanent, stacking buffs to your team when killed, but some buffs are now a little different. ** Infernal Might: Gain a percentage increase of and . ** Oceanic Will: Regenerate a every second. ** Cloudbringer's Grace: Gain cooldown reduction for your ultimate ability. ** Mountainous Vigor: Gain increased and . * When a team kills their fourth Elemental Drake, instead of stacking their elemental buff, they'll gain a powerful Dragon Soul from the dominant dragon (the one that trasformed the Rift). Dragon Souls persist through death and last the remainder of the game. ** Infernal Dragon Soul: Every 3 seconds, your next attack or damaging ability creates a small AoE explosion, dealing bonus that scales with , , and . ** Ocean Dragon Soul: Dealing any damage triggers strong and resource regeneration for 3 seconds. Damage to minions provides less regeneration. ** Cloud Dragon Soul: Hitting enemies with abilities or attacks lowers the cooldowns of your base abilities. ** Mountain Dragon Soul: After not taking damage for 5 seconds, gain a shield that lasts until destroyed. The shield's magnitude scales with , , and . ;Elder Dragon * still grants a powerful, short-term combat buff, and we're retooling it to offer teams who failed to claim a Dragon Soul a teamfight-focused hope of getting back into the game. To achieve this, we're removing Elder Dragon's scaling with Elemental Drake buffs (which favors the team that's ahead) and replacing it with a new execution component. If Elder's burn damage affects a low-health enemy champion, they'll be consumed by a searing Elder Immolation, killing them instantly. * Enemies affected by the Elder burn have a small marker on their health bar, indicating the execution threshold. The execution has a brief wind-up, so with quick reactions, Immolation victims can avoid imminent execution with the usual suite of clutch save abilities or spells ( , , etc). The threat of Immolation will still be there when they become vulnerable again, so if the Elder buff burn is applied a second time, it's back to the fountain. ;Side Lane Alcoves and Brush * We've created identical alcoves in top and bottom lane. Both alcoves feature three patches of brush on their outer edges and a small space in their center for champions to juke around or hide in. * There are two new patches of permanent brush opposite the Baron and Dragon pits. These open areas to the river are high traffic, but lack the map features that create playmaking possibilities. New brush opens up a lot of new strategic and tactical options. ;Jungle Path Diversity * We're making XP and gold changes in order to open up more diverse pathing options and jungle strategies, most significantly, reducing value and buffing so junglers can hit level 3 off any combination of outer camp ( or ), buff camp, and any third camp. * We've also added respawn timer icons (like you see on red and blue buff) to the minimap for every camp to help all junglers plan their next moves. ;Top Lane Influence * We're increasing base minion XP slightly so solo laners level a bit faster, and we're reducing the amount of bonus XP generated when allies share XP so bot lane levels a bit more slowly. We're also slightly decreasing jungle XP. * Additionally, to balance out the map objectives a bit, we're spawning earlier in the game and allowing her to respawn once if she is killed early. ;Support items * , , and * Towards the goal of creating more satisfying items, supports will no longer have to upgrade these starter items in the shop. Instead, the quest system now automatically upgrades items to their second and third tiers when milestones are reached, with the Warding passive baked into those upgrades. ** Tier 1 - Starting stats and gold generation passive. ** Tier 2 - Stats improved, 3 wards added. ** Tier 3 - Major stats upgrade, 4 ward capacity, gold generation passive removed. * The four starting support item options are: ** High AD + Low health + passive. (PBE name: Spectral Crescent) *** . *** 5 attack damage, 10 health, per 10 seconds. *** Grants a charge every 10 seconds, up to 3 charges. Damaging abilities and attacks against champions and buildings consume a charge, up to one per attack or cast. Consuming a charge grants . Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. *** Earning gold through using this item will transform the item, granting Sightstone. *** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ** High AP + Low health + passive. (PBE name: Spellthief's Edge) *** . *** 8 ability power, 10 health, per 10 seconds. *** Grants a charge every 10 seconds, up to 3 charges. Damaging abilities and attacks against champions and buildings consume a charge, up to one per attack or cast. Consuming a charge grants . Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. *** Earning gold through using this item will transform the item, granting Sightstone. *** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ** Low AD + High health + passive. (PBE name: Petricite Shoulderguard) *** . *** 3 attack damage, 30 health, per 10 seconds. *** Grants a charge every 40 seconds, up to 3 charges. Basic attacks can consume one charge to minions below health|health}}. Killing a minion by any means with a charge grants you and the nearest allied champion kill . These effects require an allied champion to be nearby. Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. *** Earning gold through using this item will transform the item, granting Sightstone. *** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ** Low AP + High health + passive. (PBE name: Relic Shield) *** . *** 5 ability power, 30 health, per 10 seconds. *** Grants a charge every 40 seconds, up to 3 charges. Basic attacks can consume one charge to minions below health|health}}. Killing a minion by any means with a charge grants you and the nearest allied champion kill . These effects require an allied champion to be nearby. Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. *** Earning gold through using this item will transform the item, granting Sightstone. *** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. * To simplify the support item system, we're allowing ranged champions to use the execute element of passive. * Finally, we're adding a new poaching rule that significantly reduces the gold you get from minions if you're farming them consistently. The tuning we want should still allow supports to secure a last-hit every now and then or even farm an occasional wave like today; the penalty only kicks in if item holders begin farming like non-supports. This new rule also allows us to remove the current anti-poaching mechanics on Spellthief's (charge pausing on CS, nearby ally requirement for gold). ;Lethality items * and are remaining mostly the same. * spellshield now works like , which is a more straightforward effect that avoids the learning curve of an active item while also allowing for clearer counterplay opportunities for opponents. * Sanguine Blade ** + + = . ** 45 attack damage, 12% life steal, 12 lethality. ** When hunting with no allies nearby, gain bonus attack speed}}. ** *** +10% cooldown reduction and +5 lethality. *** +10% cooldown reduction and +15 lethality. * Umbral Hydra ** + + = . ** 55 attack damage, 50% base health regeneration, 12 lethality. ** Basic attacks strike beyond your target to deal , dealing reduced damage per enemy hit. ** Deals to nearby enemy units, dealing reduced damage per enemy hit (10 second cooldown). Lethality is doubly effective if Umbral Strike hits a single enemy. ** *** +10% cooldown reduction and +5 lethality. *** +10% cooldown reduction and +15 lethality. * We're also exploring a few other potential lethality item options that you may see on PBE. ;Other items * . ;Keystone rune changes * has been too effective at allowing sustained damage fighters to deal with tanks, who have lost their place in solo lanes as a result. We're toning down the anti-tank nature of the rune by removing the true damage conversion and putting more power into the stacking adaptive force. * has been commonly used as a way to generate lots of gold in an uneven matchup, like ranged vs melee top lane. We're pulling power out of the "farm gold off of my enemy" pattern and pushing more into the early game elixir drops. * continues to attract squishy champs looking to negate their intended fragility. We're lowering the flat resistances more on this rune and buffing the power it gives to tankier champions. Trivia Some preaseason Summoner's Rift changes that didn't work out were: * More localized areas where if you stand inside you would've gotten a huge damage boost (i.e 25%). * By the river it was tracked how much damage and carnage was being done, which would then turn the river red in blood, causing blood fruits to spawn which granted a buff. * Destroying a tower would make it fall in the direction it was last hit from, creating impassable rocky / rumble terrain. Upcoming Games modes * Classic URF (with champion selection and bans) will return from October 28th, until November 8th, 2019. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * ** Bonus magic damage is now an on-hit effect from on attack. ; * General ** New voice over. ; * ** No longer grants an additional and from all sources. * ** Now shields for X amount upon dashing. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ; * ** Now champions for 20% for 1 second. * ** Ability ranks reduced 5 from 6. *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Base empowered damage reduced to from . *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** No longer for 20% for 1 second. * ** No longer starts with 1 point in You and Me!. Teamfight Tactics * Set 2: "Rise of the Elements" coming to PBE in October 22 Riot Mort on TFT Set 2 ** Some champions and synergies removed ** Some champions and synergies reworked. Example: , ** New Origin: Desert, Infernal, Poison. ** New Class: Summoner, Mystic. ** In-game Footage: , , , , , , , . Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . * Unknown upcoming skin for .Bellissimoh Notes Jax Thematic Exploration * Unknown upcoming Prestige skins for , & .Prestige Updates * A set of skins designed by Louis Vuitton.Louis Vuitton Joins Worlds 2019 * was revealed in the Riot Pls: 10th Anniversary Edition. Annie Annie-versarySkin.jpg|Annie-versary Skin Karma DawnbringerSkin.jpg|Dawnbringer Karma Skin Karma Dawnbringer Concept 01.png|Dawnbringer Karma Concept Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * * A Lunari Marksman * An Ionian Juggernaut * Whimsical Jungler * Edgy solo-lane melee carry Senna Teaser 01.gif|Senna Teaser 1 Senna Teaser 02.jpg|Senna Teaser 2 Senna Concept 03.jpg|Senna Concept Senna TrueDamageSkin.jpg|True Damage Senna Skin Lunari Marksman Teaser 01.jpg|Lunar Marksman Teaser Ionian Juggernaut Teaser 01.jpg|Ionian Juggernaut Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateVGU Poll Results Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes